The present invention relates to a device for varying the fuel-air mixture flow to an engine, and more particularly, to a device for varying the fuel-air mixture flow to the engine that can change the fuel-air mixture reaching the combustion chamber, thus improving fuel combustion and reducing pollution.
A conventional internal combustion engine (typically a four cycle engine) is provided with a valve device that includes intake and exhaust valves. These valves deliver a fuel-air mixture to a combustion chamber for combustion and discharge the burnt mixture, during compression and expansion strokes, respectively. The valves close to seal the combustion chamber while the fuel-air mixture is ignited, thereby providing power.
The exhaust inevitably generates environmental pollution. It is, therefore, important to develop engines that are capable of reducing pollution in the exhaust by increasing combustion efficiency.
There are various methods for reducing exhaust pollution and for improving combustion efficiency. These methods can be classified into two categories. One is to optimize the structure of the combustion chamber, while the other is to control the flow of fuel-air mixture in order to improve the mixing of the fuel-air mixture.
There is a drawback to the method of optimizing the structure of the combustion chamber. It is financially prohibitive and time consuming to develop structures for a combustion chamber. There are also drawbacks to the method of controlling the flow of the fuel-air mixture. The necessary structure is complicated and flow control of the fuel-air mixture is usually performed by completely closing or opening the structure controlling the flow of the fuel-air mixture. This makes it very difficult to optimally control the amount of the fuel-air mixture infused into the combustion chamber, particularly over an entire load region that ranges from idling to high speed running.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a device that is adapted to gradually change the flow of the fuel-air mixture infused into a combustion chamber and to induce turbulence in the flow. A preferred embodiment also delays the spark time corresponding to the amount of the fuel-air mixture infused. Preferably, the ignition timing delay is based on plate position and engine speed. The invention thereby improves the engine combustion efficiency and the engine torque and reduces pollution under particular operating conditions.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an actuator is mounted at one side of an intake manifold for generating power in response to control signals transmitted from an electronic control unit. A manipulator receives the power transmitted from the actuator to adjust the opening of each port at the intake manifold.